


Work romances are still not tolerated at MI6 during office hours

by youcantsaymylastname



Series: Catsapians need love too. [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Alpha James, Cat Q, Cat!Q, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, catsapian, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catsapian Q has a difficult choice to make. James Bond is a prime unbonded alpha. Should Q say yes to amazing sex even if it is only for one night? Q probably should say no considering they are at work. Everyone knows that work romances are not tolerated at MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work romances are still not tolerated at MI6 during office hours

Q leaned back into the double O agent against his better judgment. One night with Bond. Who cared if it made him a statistic in the building? His tail touched Bond’s face lightly. It was covered in light stubble. Q shivered imagining the stubble rubbing against his belly or his cock. He knew he was seconds away from saying, “Yes, please take me home and make me purr.”

“My flat isn’t far away, little one,” James said as he licked the shell of Q’s ear. His cat ears flattened in response. “You could be naked under me, taking my cock and begging for my knot while I fuck you and pet you until you beg to come.”

Q melted into Bond. He let Bond pull in close to his body, Bond’s large prick hard against his ass. His breath quickened knowing he could have that cock inside him if only he would say yes.

Q turned and faced James Bond. Q’s eyes narrowed and his tail swished wildly behind him.

“Why do we need to go to your flat. My office is right behind you. Do remember you promised to make me scream Mr. Bond?” Q said quietly before he walked towards his office door without looking back to see if the double O agent was following behind or not.

Q watched James Bond stalk into the office behind him. The powerful alpha was dressed in a dark grey suit that cost more than Q’s last tricked out tablet. Bond slammed the door closed.

Q knew this was a mistake. A sexy, disaster waiting to blow up in his face once this encounter was done. But the thought of Bond’s touch and the promise of his knot were too powerful to ignore. Plus, why deny oneself of the pleasure of James Bond. He was trained in the art of seduction. Everyone by rights should have a taste, shouldn’t they?

Q walked seductively to his desk. He picked up the converter that changed the windows from clear to opaque. With a quick touch, the room became private. Q smiled. Hopefully this evening would be worth the whispers and stares he would receive after the encounter with Bond.

Bond stopped as the windows changed opaqueness. “Helpful feature for your office. Have you used it often?” Bond wondered aloud. 

Q began unbuttoning his cardigan. He placed it on his desk. Q’s hazel eyes never left Bond’s face. He unbuttoned his shirt next. “Are you waiting for me Mr. Bond?” His lips quirked into a teasing smile. 

Would James let him undress completely before they began? What was Bond’s plan? 

“Did you think I would say no once we arrived in my office, 007? How very boring of me.”  
Bond watched with his hands clenched by his sides. Q didn’t want to break eye contact to see if James’s prick was as hard as it was before in the research lab. Did James really want him or had he just been overly flirtatious?

Q continued to take off his shirt and his vest. He placed them both on the desk beside him. James was frozen to the spot. Q had a big decision to make. Should he walk over to Bond or keep taking off his clothes? But Bond made the decision for him.

“Kitten, I don’t have much self-control left. You are too pretty to be standing alone half naked. I want to lick your collarbone and mark you as mine. I want to bend you over the desk and split you open with my cock until you can’t say anything but my name.”

Q stopped unbuttoning his slacks and began advancing towards Bond. His breath was coming in short bursts and they hadn’t even kissed yet. Bond was promising a night unlike any Q had ever imagined. How often does one get to knot with an unbonded Alpha male with no strings attached?

“Tell me more, Bond. Describe what you will do to me,” Q whispered quietly in Bond’s ear as Q stood in front of the double O agent. They were almost the same height although Bond’s presence always made him seem taller. James ran his fingers lightly down Q’s collarbone. The shark-like smirk reappeared.

“Kitten, you will be bending over tonight, holding yourself open so I can slide my massive prick into your warm hole. You will be whining and begging me to touch your cock but you will come from just my massive prick. I expect that you will be on your knees once you are naked because your sinful mouth needs to be sucking my cock. I think you will look gorgeous with it stretching open your mouth.”

Q whimpered in need. His tail twitched in appreciation. He wanted what Bond was promising. He hadn’t been with someone this direct and honest before. Q understood now why 007 had so many conquests if he used his filthy mouth to seduce them.

Q let Bond undo his slacks and let them slither to the floor. Bond ran a finger lightly over the fabric of Q’s pants. Q’s cock hardened under the attention. Q purred contentedly. This is what he needed, to be pet and touched by an alpha who knew how to seduce a catsapian.

Strong hands boldly stroked the outline of Q’s length. Q felt lightheaded. How long had it been since someone had touched him? The heady scent of an alpha surrounded Q. The pheromones were making him wet with want. He had forgotten what happened when a catsapian and alpha had sex. His body was high on scent and touch.

Q sniffed Bond’s neck. The woodsy smell was so sexy. Bond could bottle the smell and sell it as an aphrodisiac. Q’s tail twitched back and forth waiting and anticipating. Q began to lick cautiously at Bond’s neck. Tiny little kitten licks to chase Bond’s sweat and scent. It was so addictive.

Bond slid Q’s plain black pants to the ground. Q stood proudly before the alpha knowing his body was pleasing. He ran every morning before work and did yoga. Running was his only alone time due to his hectic schedule. The Quartermaster kept his body in optimal physical condition because he constantly forgot to feed it or give it enough affection to be satisfied. 

Bond ran his hands down Q’s warm body from his chest to his small waist. Q could see the appreciation of his form instantly, from the way he caressed his body, to the pure predatory look on Bond’s face. Q’s cat ears detected Bond’s harsher breathing patterns as well.

With a graceful bend, Q kneeled on the floor. Looking up at Bond from his position on the cold floor, he smiled coyly. “Did you not promise to fill my mouth with your large alpha cock? What are you waiting for? An invitation?” 

Bond growled at Q’s impertinence. Q licked his lips watching Bond undo his slack zipper and pulling out his hard member to feed it into Q’s waiting mouth. Q opened wide realizing he had not had a cock this big in his mouth before. Having always bedded omegas and betas, he had little experience sleeping with an alpha and no experience at all sleeping with a dominant prime alpha like 007. How would Bond react when he found out that much of Q’s bravado was merely an act?

Having so much cock in his mouth was intimidating. Q rocked back on his haunches trying to steady himself as he tried to breathe and open his mouth wider. He wasn’t sure he would be able to fit even a quarter of this massive dick into his mouth even though his body was trying everything to accommodate it. Q was drooling, whimpering and licking simultaneously. He placed one hand around the base while attempting to open his mouth wider to stretch and hold as much as he could. 

Bond placed his hands in Q’s dark curly hair. He slowly stroked the fluffy cat ears that protruded from Q’s head. Once he started to pet Q’s ears, Q began to purr while he licked and sucked Bond’s hard length. Bond groaned in contentment. The purring felt heavenly. 

“Keep licking, Q. You can take more in your mouth. You’re a dirty little kitty, aren’t you, my Q?” whispered Bond as Q tried to take more into his mouth and began to whimper and choke. Drool was running down his chin and it was harder and harder to breath with so much alpha cock in his mouth. Bond began fuck Q’s mouth in shallow thrusts using his head to guide him. Q’s eyes began to water and he had to time his breathing properly as Bond was using his hair to bring his mouth closer and keeping up a punishing rhythm. Q almost thought he would need to swallow the alpha's orgasm when Bond suddenly pulled out of Q’s mouth.

“Oh kitten, I don’t want to come down your throat, I want to fuck you and fill you. I want to see my seed run down your ass and listen to you beg to be knotted.” 

Q nodded hazily in agreement. He was so blissed out on touch and endorphins he might have nodded in agreement to anything currently. His tail swished back and forth signalling his contentment. Q needed more touch. Now that he had his first taste of human contact in weeks, he wanted everything. He wanted to be naked in Bond’s embrace being stroked and coddled while Bond continued to whisper filthy things he would do to Q. 

Q needed to be knotted desperately. He could feel his hole getting wetter and wetter because the more aroused Q became, the wetter he was. He felt like an omega in heat with his self-lubricating abilities but only an alpha could make Q wet. When he was with betas and omegas, he had always needed lube and plenty of time to relax and become pliable. Q felt like he could take all of Bond’s large member without preparation.

“Pretty one, we need to move you off the floor and onto that silly couch you have in the corner.” 

Q glanced at his couch that did not match the sleek decor of the rest of the room. Instead of purchasing a modern couch that would look impressive but be uncomfortable, Q had instead purchased a soft, plush couch that could fit his body to sleep comfortably when he stayed late at the office. Never once had Q imagined that he would be using his couch to fuck James Bond.

With all the grace of a catsapian, Q rose and sauntered to the couch. He knew Bond would be watching his backside and admire his sleek physique and his gorgeous tail. Q was proud of his heritage and knew his exotic nature was also a big turn on for most people.  
“Do I get to be on top Mr. Bond?” asked Q in a low, seductive voice. 

Bond was undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he followed behind Q admiring the view. Bond dropped his clothes as he walked along, shirt, tie, slacks, boxer briefs until he stood in front of Q naked.

It was Q’s turn to admire the view since Bond was in superior shape. How many people could boast they slept with a secret agent who was in prime physical condition? Q ran his hands over muscled biceps, 007’s toned chest, over chiselled hips then he grabbing his perfectly sculpted bum. 

“Feel anything you like?” said Bond in a teasing voice. “I do want you on top, Kitten. I want to watch you fall apart as I fuck your pretty catsapian ass.”

Q couldn’t argue with logic like that. He wanted to ride Bond’s rock hard dick until they were knotted and could only move once the knot had deflated. Again, Q wondered how this had happened. He had never imagined that Bond, who was known primarily as a lady-killer (in and out of bed!) would be interested in a skinny boffin like himself.

Bond sat down on the comfortable couch. He grimaced for a moment. “I wish this was a leather couch… much easier for you to clean afterwards.”

“Why Mr. Bond, how very alpha of you to suggest I might be the one cleaning it up. I’m confident that you will want to help me tidy later if you wish to have another encounter with me. I’m afraid I don’t believe in alpha’s being completely in charge.” Q sat straddling Bond, with his legs on either side of 007’s massive thighs. He could feel the hard length of Bond’s erection against his backside. 

He shivered imagining what would come next. His words were more confident than how he felt internally though. “You could crush me with your legs muscles Mr. Bond. I think that makes me a bit wet.” Not that Q hadn’t been wet as well as hard himself for the last half hour down on his knees servicing Bond.

Now his erection was caught in between their bodies weeping and begging to be touched. Q licked the curve of Bond’s ear. “You promised me a catsapian night to remember. Can you really fulfill all my needs? I am known to be hard to please.”

“Kitty, we are just getting started. I haven’t introduced you to my knot yet. I’ll have you begging for me to mark and bond you before we are through though.”

Q hissed at the thought. Alpha and Catsapian pairings were rare indeed. Catsapians preferred solitude and not to be bonded nor bound to one person. Although known for their loyalty, most catsapians were also known to be finicky and loners.

“Shhh kitten, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted you to be aware of what might happen when we knot.” Bond scratched behind Q’s ears and stroked his black tail softly. 

Q was torn between leaving in a huff or staying because Bond was making him feel so special and wanted. His scent surrounded Q, making him purr with pent up sexual need. 

“You are an arrogant prat,” whimpered Q as Bond licked and kissed his nipples. Q pressed his chest closer to Bond’s mouth. “More, please, more,” whimpered Q as Bond bit down on his left nipple making him cry out. Bond gave the same attention to the right nipple. Blowing on it, licking it, until Q whimpered and then finally using his teeth so that Q would beg for more. 

“Please James, I’m begging. Fuck me. Now, please.” 

But Bond ignored Q’s quiet pleas and whimpers, instead continuing to tease and torment Q by touching everywhere but his leaking cock. Bond’s hand slid down to caress the junction between Q’s tail and his tailbone. Then his fingers travelled lower. Bond circled his wet furl with maddeningly light caresses. Q wiggled and pleaded for more touch.

Instead, Bond focused on his neck. Q’s smell confounded his mind. It was sensual and heady. Bond forgot his need and reasons to be a single alpha. The more he scented Q, the more he wanted to bite the tender junction of his neck between the clavicle and Adam's apple. Bond growled menacingly into Q's throat.

One bite, and Q would be his forever. No one else could claim the boffin for themselves. Bond's territorial instincts, as well as his pheromones, were making it difficult to think clearly. If he bit the Quartermaster, M, MI6, Alec and possibly all of Q branch’s computer geeks would be after him. Bond knew the hell he would cause to Queen and country if he bit Q’s neck.

Q took control of the situation while Bond was scenting his neck. Q rocked backwards until he was flush with Bond’s hard cock. He lifted up his body and angled himself to slowly lower himself on 007's hard length. Bond was neglecting him, scenting and sniffing while Q begged and pleaded. Didn’t James remember that Q said he was difficult to please? He was also impatient.

Bond took a deep breath as Q began to lower himself on his cock. The Quartermaster looked debauched, his hair in disarray, red lips parted and tongue sticking out in concentration while Q tried to find the correct angle that would help him slide down Bond’s enormous member. Bond held Q’s hips tightly and guided him slowly to help him get seated but also to take it slowly. Even with the self-lubrication, without any preparation Q would be experiencing some pain and discomfort.

Q did not appear to be having any discomfort though. He was wiggling and sliding himself slowly an inch at a time, while moaning and begging for Bond to help him.  
“Please James, I can take more. Yes, like that. Oh God, that feels so good. Your cock is magnificent.”

Bond tried to stay as still as possible while Q rode up and down his cock trying to take more and more until Q was almost fully seated. Q was breathing slowly, trying to relax to take more inside him. “I can take more. I have before.” 

Q screwed his eyes shut. His glasses were skewed on his face but Bond didn’t want to take them off in case Q couldn’t see at all. 

Bond realized what the boffin has just said to him. Did Q mention he had taken someone this deep before? Bond grabbed Q’s hips and began to thrust upwards in quick little motions. Q began to pant. “Yes, yes, like that, I want to take it all. I can. Help me James.” But Bond was thinking about other men having their chance with his Q. This idea was unacceptable. No one could have his kitten. Not ever.

Bond began a punishing pace that made Q buck and moan. “Oh my God, yes please, more, I want your knot. Please, Bond. Please breed me. Mark me. I need your prick deep inside of me.”

Bond pulled the Quartermaster closer. He could feel his knot starting to grow. He would be knotted to Q for the next half hour and release his load but before that happened, Bond needed one thing. He opened his mouth and bit down hard at the junction of Q’s neck. Now Q would be his. He had given his alpha mark to the pretty catsapian who was withering and begging on his lap. 

When Bond bit Q’s neck, his whole body shuddered with most intense orgasm of his entire life, spilling between their bodies and making Q weak as a kitten. He sagged on Bond as he felt the knot inflate in his overly sensitive hole. Q began purring and licking Bond’s neck. It took several minutes before he realized what had just happened. 

“Oh my God, Bond what did you just do? Did you just bite me? You can’t do that. We are not compatible. I do not want a mate,” said Q in a panic. What were the MI6 protocols about alphas who claimed omegas during missions? What was the policy about unbonded alphas choosing to find a mate? What did this mean for him?

Before Q could even manage another complaint, Bond began thrusting into Q’s body. He was still knotted and still having orgasms and would be for the next half hour. Oh God!

“Shhh, I am going to bred you and keep you, my pet. You look so pretty fucked out like this. I can’t have anyone else see you this way. You are mine. Only mine, pretty kitty.”

Q’s nose scrunched up and he closed his eyes tight. “You can’t sweet talk me. I won’t allow it.” Then Bond thrust again hitting his prostate and making him groan. Oh God. This was so good. Who cared if Bond bit him? He could solve this later with M. Focus on the pleasure. Focus on the knot and how good it felt holding him tight to James. 

“When we’re done fucking, James Bond, we are talking about the consequences of this bite. But until then you are knotted in me and I deserve several more orgasms as reward. I expect you to fulfill that request or we shall never talk about a bond at all. Do I make myself clear 007?”

“Crystal clear, kitten. Would you like me to start immediately? I’m rather eager to start this mission.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is Quentin's older brother with catsapian traits.  
> Em (Emrys) is Q's twin brother. Em is both omega and magical.  
> Mycroft is the eldest brother. He is the shadow cabinet minister for Magic.
> 
> Thanks to Chasingriver for encouraging me and supporting me. I'd be lost without you darling.


End file.
